


Suitable  Agreements

by Titti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a not a good guy, but knows what's best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable  Agreements

Loki is not a good guy, he will never be a good guy, but he's also smart enough to know that SHIELD's offer to help with their constant alien invasions in exchange for protection is a pretty good one. He's not an avenger, he'll never be one, but he's not opposed to having these guys stand between him and death, because when you lose a war, your allies are never happy. When you lose a war and then you get pardoned, because your brother is just that naïve and wants to be one big happy family? Well let's just say that allies aren't allies anymore, and they have vowed to find you no matter where you hide and kill you.

Today, they have stopped death attempt number four. Five if you count the one in Azgard, but Loki can't really put that on the Avengers. Thor and his friends did the work.

"We need a drink," Tony says, bringing Loki out of his thought.

"We do," Thor agrees and there are nods all around.

Loki has to admit that Tony always finds the best food and finest drinks after theses battles. When they are lucky, they get to have that food and those drinks in Tony's home. One look at the destroyed tower, and he knows that drinks is all they will get before going out for food. "You need to buy a proper home," he said.

Tony stops, hand on the bottle. "This is a proper home.

Loki dismisses the idea with a wave of a hand. "This is a beacon for every alien force and has been destroyed six times since I have come to know you. You should invest in something different, like a castle. It would have the same space, spread over bigger grounds and be less visible from heavens."

"Brother, your idea is a fine one," Thor agreed.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a look, but Bruce beat them to it. "Why should he?" he asked.

"Because he doesn't want his house to be destroyed on a regular basis." Loki took the glass from Tony. "Thank you, and we would not have to go out for food."

Tony snorted. "I'm glad to see that it's all for me."

"It is. You get to keep your home intact and have the pleasure of my company."

"You do realize that this is not your home, right?" Tony asked. 

"Of course I know that. I'd have a castle and I'd stop wearing those strange clothes you wear," Loki stated.

"We are not going to wear capes and hats with horns," Steve said, pre-empting the discussion that was sure to follow.

Tony pondered it for a moment. "It might be an improvement over red, white and blue spandex."

"You're only saying it, because you have your armor," Clint said.

Tony smirked in answer. 

Loki sighed, because they were wasting time and he knew that he was not going to win this particular battle. Captain America liked his uniform a little too much, and Loki knew how to pick his battles. "We shall go eat now. Tony, where are we going?"

Tony smirked again. "Do you know why I don't need a castle? Because I took over an empty apartment, ten stories down. We can have dinner there."

Loki nodded. "That is quite satisfactory. You don't need the castle, indeed."

"Very kind of you," Tony answered.

Loki is not a good guy, he will never be a good guy, but if they consider him an Avenger and a friend, he'll let them, at least until he gets rid of his enemies and then… He'll worry about that later, for now there is good food, fine alcohol and maybe decent friends to distract him.


End file.
